Dare?
by HaruruN Kyouka
Summary: Sasuke punya pacar..? Apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura dan Ino..? Siapakah pacar Sasuke..? Fic kedua Haru.. Warning: Semi canon. RnR, Please..?


* * *

**Dare...???**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sedang menghadapi masalah yang rumit. Masalah yang benar-benar rumit dan membuat penasaran. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kagumi dan mereka ikuti setiap hari, beberapa hari ini bersikap beda dari yang biasanya.

" Ino, aku curiga.. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun sering menghilang tiba-tiba dan kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri.." kata Sakura.

" Iya, jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar..?' kata Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" Hei..! Kamu jangan santai begitu donk.. Mikir.." kata Sakura kesal.

" Ih.. Aku juga sedang mikir nih.. Emangnya kalo mikir musti guling-guling di tanah..?" kata Ino tidak mau kalah.

" I-Iya juga sih.. Tapi harusnya kamu menunjukkan wajah berpikir seperti aku donk.." kata Sakura dengan pose alis berkerut.

" Baik.." jawab Ino meniru pose Sakura.

Sakura sweatdrop. " Ah, Kita selidiki saja..!!" kata Sakura semangat.

" Oh.. seperti di film-film itu..?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

" Nggak, seperti tukang jual Ramen.." jawab Sakura.

Hening.

" ya iyalah seperti di film.. Bego kok di pelihara.." kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

" ..." Ino pose siap mencabik-cabik.

* * *

Esoknya..

" Sasuke-kun.. Mau pergi kemana..?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasura dan terus berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Sakura segera mengambil walkie talkie dari dalam tas.

" Tes..Tes.. Sakura di sini.. ganti." kata Sakura.

" Ino di sini..ganti." jawab Ino.

" Target baru saja meninggalkan tempat.. Saudari Ino, mari kita jalankan misi kita..ganti." kata Sakura.

Ino sweatdrop melihat Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat, sehingga mereka harus menggunakan Walkie Talkie untuk berkomunikasi meskipun Ino hanya berjarak 4 meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

" Iya.. Aku juga liat..ganti." jawab Ino.

" Ayo, kita ikuti.." kata Sakura sambil berlari sembunyi-sembunyi mengikuti Sasuke. Ino berada di belakang Sakura.

XoXoXoX

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari keberadaan 2 tikus yang mengikutinya, berjalan santai menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman sehingga menghambat kerja Sakura dan Ino untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi dengan semangat yang besar, mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tendangan dan cakaran maut dari anak-anak yang menyangka Sakura dan Ino adalah penculik anak-anak. Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah pohon besar di samping ayunan.

" Saudari Ino, target menuju pohon.. Ayo kita ikuti.. ganti." kata Sakura sambil memakai kaca mata hitam jadulnya.

" Iya.. Kita sudah berusaha mengikutinya Sakura..ganti." kata Ino.

" Hey.. Kenapa sih.. mana ekspresi kamu, Ino.. Kita ini sedang menjalankan misi penting tau.." kata Sakura sambil melemparkan Walkie Talkie ke arah Ino.

" Aku juga sudah berusaha berekspresi sekeren mungkin tahu.. Dasar Sakura cerewet.." kata Ino sambil melemparkan Walkie Talkie miliknya ke arah Sakura dan tepat mengenai kaca mata jadulnya.

" Shannaroo.... Ino.... kau... cari mati...!!" kata Sakura dengan wajah devil.

" Hei, kamu memang cerewet kan..?" kata Ino tak gentar.

" Grrrr.." Sakura berlari ke arah Ino, kemudian menarik rambut Ino, Ino tidak mau kalah kemudian mencakar habis wajah Sakura.

* * *

Setelah acara gulat yang tidak jelas...

" Hah..Hah.. Ino, kita seri.. Selanjutnya, aku tidak akan kalah darimu.." kata Sakura sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor karena berguling-guling di tanah.

" Aku juga pasti menang melawanmu, Sakura.." kata Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Tapi.. sepertinya ada yang salah.." kata Sakura.

" Iya.. Apa ya..?" kata Ino dengan pose berpikir.

" AH..!!" kata Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

" Sasuke-kun..!!" kata Ino.

" Ayo...!" kata Sakura sambil menarik Ino menuju pohon yang menjadi tempat tujuan Sasuke tadi.

" Ayo.. Sini.. Kamu kok takut..?" terdengar suara Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino mendekati pohon dengan pelan, kemudian menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dengan pacarnya.

" Ayo.. Sini.. Aku bawain hadiah buat kamu.." kata Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino menampakkan wajah kaget.

" Ah.. Kamu nakal.."kata Sasuke dengan nada manja. Kepala Sakura mulai mengeluarkan asap.

" Iya.. Nih.." kata Sasuke lagi. Ino mulai melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

" Haha.. Kamu lucu deh.. Aku jadi gemes.." Sakura dan Ino hampir meledak.

" Ha.. Sini aku peluk.."kata Sasuke. dan dengan ini, kemarahan Sakura dan Ino tidak dapat di bendung lagi.

Sakura dan Ino segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan bersiap-siap menghajar pacar Sasuke.

" Hm.. kamu hangat, Naruto.." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk kucing kecil berbulu orange dan bermata biru.

Sakura dan Ino membatu, syok, kemudian roboh err.. gugur dengan indahnya.

XoXoXoX

Sementara Sasuke..

" Lho.. sepertinya tadi ada yang jatuh...??" kata Sasuke sambil mencari asal suara.

XoXoXoX

* * *

✙✙ FIN ✙✙

* * *

Gyaaa...

Gomen minna-san..

Haru bikin fic gaje lagi..

Haru bikin nih fic berdasarkan pengalaman Haru waktu SMP...

Mungkin dah pernah ada fic kyak gini..

Minna-san, sudikah untuk me-review..??

Sblum'na, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~~

- HaruKyou -

**Note** : Haru nggak tau nulis'na Walkie Talkie pa Walky Talky.. Haru ndeso bgt al'na..

* * *


End file.
